Accidents lead to the happiest thing
by Crimson Exxxtasy
Summary: Legolas ends up sleeping in aragorn's tent...will he be able to confess his love for the ranger? WARNING: explicit gay content I guess that kinda gave away the answer YAOI


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. No shit.

This takes place right after the hobbits run away or are kidnapped, leaving gimli, legolas, and aragorn.

Warning: contains explicit gay content. Please do not read it if you don't like it, you have been warned.

This is just a one-shot. And they have tents. Sleeping on the ground is too low for the beautiful Legolas . Plus I need them for the story…

Wow I sound really grumpy ;; sorry 3

"It's getting dark," Legolas said, looking into the dimming sky. "Let's make camp.

"How come you always get to decide when we stop?" Gimli demanded, but a smile was hidden beneath his beard. Just then a rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. "Let's stop," Gimli concluded. Legolas smiled and rolled his eyes. They were in the middle of some woods, and were in a small clearing.

"Now that our party has shrunk, I supposed we'll all be sleeping in our own tents," Legolas said.

"Ah, yes, what a nice break that will be," Gimli sighed. "Not that I'm glad the hobbits are gone," he added awkwardly. They set up their tents in silence. They formed a small circle around a place for a fire to be built.

"I'll go look for some rabbits for dinner," Legolas volunteered.

"Don't be gone too long," Aragorn called. "We always have bread, just incase." Legolas left, going deeper into the woods. He didn't know when exactly he had fallen in love with Aragorn. From the first time Legolas saw him, he had thought him handsome, but nothing more. But after being with him constantly, getting to know him, and seeing more and more of that boyish smile…it was too much for Legolas. He continued to walk as he continued to think of Aragorn. He always thought of him. He cursed the fact that he liked men. Was it possible anyone else had this oddity? Surely not Aragorn; he was in love with Arwen. Arwen had given him everything…and she was a beautiful woman. Legolas couldn't compete with that. He came to a small river and sat down beside it. He was reminded of the time Legolas had seen Aragorn bathing in a lake. Legolas saw him walk in; saw his naked body, muscles moving gracefully, firm buttocks. Once in the water, Aragorn had invited Legolas in, but Legolas knew his member would give him away if he too got undressed. If only he had seen Aragorn from the front; that was all he could wish for. Legolas sat down by the stream, and his own leaked out of his eyes. The only thing he lived for was Aragorn, who could never love him. What was the point of living? Nothing could ever change the loneliness ahead of him. He gazed wistfully in the water and pondered suicide. After all, death couldn't be worse that this…

"Legolas!" Aragorn called. He could hear him approaching.

"Here I am! I was just getting a drink," Legolas said smiling, quickly standing up.

"Did you find- Legolas, have you been crying?" Aragorn asked, concerned.

"No, no I just splashed my face, that's all," Legolas replied, feigning a laugh. Aragorn looked deeply into his eyes And Legolas stared back, into the gorgeous chocolate orbs…until he broke away, blushing.

"We should get back to camp, Gimli will be worried," Legolas said. They hiked back in silence.

"Did you get the beasts?" Gimli asked excitedly, upon their arrival.

"No, sorry," Legolas said, absentmindedly.

"Elves…" Gimli muttered. Legolas shot him a look and Gimli smirked.

After an unsatisfying dinner, the three went to their separate tents for the night. It had begun to rain quite heavily, as Legolas had predicted, and he gazed warily into the darkness as he clambered though his tent opening. He stripped down to his undergarments and lay down between his furs. He lazily stared in his mind at the image of Aragorn's eyes, and began to drift asleep…

CRACK!

Aragon leapt up at the loud sound of lightning. He heard a muffled cry, and alarmed, ran outside of his tent, in only his shorts. He first ran to Gimli's tent, but he was sleeping…then he turned around and gasped. A small tree had fallen on Legolas' tent, crushing half of it.

"Legolas!" He cried. He flung open the tent flaps and saw, to his horror, Legolas lying underneath the tree, eyes shut, and bleeding profusely through an open wound on his chest. Aragorn swept him into his arms and ran back into his own tent. He lay Legolas down on the furs and immediately pressed a cloth to his chest to stop the bleeding. After a few minutes, he tentatively released the cloth and began to dress the wound. It wasn't really that bad, it had just looked worse when it was bleeding. Aragorn knelt down by Legolas as he began to murmur. Legolas slowly opened his eyes, and saw Aragorn looking down at him.

"What happened?" Legolas asked slowly.

"A tree hit your tent," he started. "Lucky for you, it was a little one. And that's not too bad," he added, seeing that Legolas had noticed the bandage around his chest.  
"It doesn't feel too bad," Legolas said optimistically. He sat up and looked at Aragorn fully for the first time. The way Aragorn was kneeling ended up pulling his shorts revealingly tight around his crotch area. Legolas looked wide-eyes and immediately turned bright red, turning to face the wall of the tent. God, even soft, Aragon was so thick! Aragorn too blushed, and sat Indian-style.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed.

"No, it's fine, Legolas laughed, turning around.

"Legolas…are you alright?" Aragorn asked, again concerned. "Really," he added. Legolas snuck a quick look at his bare, buff chest. He quivered.

"I'm alright, I guess, I've just been feeling a little depressed lately. How are you?" He asked back.

"Truthfully," Aragorn started, "I'm having some inner turmoil."

"Really? What about?" Legolas asked.

"Arwen." Legolas was very interested now.

"What about her?" Legolas asked.

"It's that…I've come to love another." Legolas had a stir of jealousy in his stomach.

"Really…who?" He asked, not daring to hope.

"I-well,"

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Legolas said quickly. "I know the feeling of not wanting to confess those whom I love." Should he tell Aragorn that he loved men? Surely Aragorn would cast him out of his tent…but then he could always kill himself.

"Go on," Aragorn said.

"Well, it's that, I don't love women." Aragorn stared at him blankly. "I, I am attracted to men," he said very quickly, and bowed his head down. "I know, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'll leave," he said, getting up. But Aragorn grabbed his arm. He pulled Legolas to sit across from him, and slowly leaned closer to Legolas' face. Legolas breathed heavily as Aragorn close his eyes. What was he doing? He closed his eyes, and suddenly felt lips upon his. He opened his in shock. He wanted to question Aragorn- was he teasing him? Experimenting? But he was too afraid that if he broke the contact he wouldn't have it again. He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. He soon felt Aragorn's tongue lick the bottom of Legolas' lip, and he hurriedly opened his mouth, allowing Aragorn's tongue entrance. The strong muscle pushed around inside his mouth, until Legolas had the courage to fight back. He gasped as Aragorn sucked on his tongue, and soon moaned in ecstasy. Aragorn pulled away and pushed Legolas down onto the furs.

"Legolas, for so long have I watched you, wanted you-"

"Aragorn, I too have done so, I love you so much," a tear escaped his eye. Aragorn pushed it away with his long. "So long have I craved your touch," Legolas whispered. Aragorn attacked him with another violent kiss. He pushed his body against the slim elf's, and rubbed their erections together. Aragorn pulled himself up and slowly slid down his shorts, to reveal his throbbing manhood. Legolas gasped.

"Aragorn, you're-huge!" Aragorn smiled and pulled down Legolas', his member eager to escape.

"Long, slender, and beautiful, just like you," Aragorn remarked. Legolas blushed deep crimson. Aragorn pulled him up so that they were kneeling in front of on another. "Touch me," Aragorn urged, taking Legolas' hand to his waist. Legolas touched his cock and grabbed it in his hand, marveling the thickness. Just then Aragon stood up. Legolas looked up at him, and the brunette nodded. He stuck out his tongue and slowly licked up Aragorn's member. He made his way up to the head, and slowly pushed it into his mouth. He sucked hard and Aragorn let out a moan. He sucked harder and took more of it into his mouth, as Aragorn began slow pumping motions.

"Oh, God, Legolas, I love you," he breathed. "I want you." And with that, Aragorn pushed Legolas down onto the fur and he knelt in front of his entrance, spreading Legolas' legs. Legolas was afraid, but at the same time knew it felt right. Aragorn placed his wet member at Legolas' opening and slowly pushed it. Legolas gasped and sat up, but Aragorn pushed him down. "This will hurt at first," Aragorn said. He slowly pushed further in as Legolas panted in pain. Finally he pushed himself all the way in, and kissed Legolas violently again. Once he was used to the feeling, Aragorn pulled out and pushed in again. Legolas screamed at the ecstasy he felt, as Aragorn pumped in again.

"Oh, God, Aragorn!" He cried, as their bodies moved faster and faster. Aragorn took Legolas' member in his hand and began pumping it in rhythm. Legolas panted and cried Aragorn's name as he spilled hot seed into his lover's hand. At that sight, Aragorn yelled at spilled into Legolas. He breathed heavily, as he lay on top of him, kissing him gently they rolled over and Legolas hugged him close, feeling happier than he ever remembered.

"Legolas, you are the one I want to be with forever," Aragorn whispered. Legolas held him tighter.

"I love you." Legolas soon fell asleep in his lover's arms, and Aragorn did so also, ready to protect his beloved.

END

ok so it was cheesy but PLEASE review!


End file.
